onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 14
Volume 14, Chapter 118, Page 26 D: Well, I'd like to start the SBS, but I mustn't do it on my own, so I'll go ask Oda-sensei to start it... sensei? Sensei!! Please, start it!! AH!! He's sleeping?! Oh well. Guess I'll have to do it. And now, "START THE SBS!!" O: Zzzzzzzzzz... ah!! Crap, I slept in. Oh, time for the SBS. Aww damn, it started without me again!! D: Heya, sensei, I got's question for ya. I can't sleep at night cuz I think about it so much. Listen to me, man. WHAT DOES THE PURA IN TEMPURA STAND FOR? O: SHUT UP!! WHO CARES WHAT THE HELL PURA MEANS?! (<-just woke up) D: Good day, Oda-sensei. I am Kazuya, butler for Yano-sama. I only figured this out because my friend K-Bayashi S-Hei (Kobayashi Shohei?) told me. In Volume 10, on Nami's clothes on page 87 and Belmeil's hat on page 107, it says "DOSKOI PANDA". Where does this animal come from? O: That's a brand name. It's very popular in East Blue right now. And pretty expensive. Very high class. One shirt might cost you over 10,000 Berii. Beware of the imposter brand "DOSKO1 PANDA". DOSKOI PANDA's headquarters are located on Mirror Ball Island in East Blue. Volume 14, Chapter 119, Page 46 D: Your attention, please. I would like to ask Oda-kun something. About the photo on the inside of Volume 13. Isn't that the exact same picture from the inside of Volume 8 of "Shaman King"? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!! from a guy who wants to be called Mocchi. O: Yes. I've decided not to show my face in my comics (because if I do, it will cause all sorts of problems with my everyday life). That picture is Mr. Takei's, who draws the comic "Shaman King", which also runs in Weekly Shonen Jump. We made up a scheme where he said, "Whenever our comics come out in the same month, we'll use the same photo". So, the one sitting cross-legged is me, and the one smoking is Mr. Takei. D: The dress Miss Valentine wears is so cute. Is the design on that onepiece an orange? I'm interested to know. O: That's a lemon. Kyahahahaha. A lemon slice. Kyahahaha. Miss Valentine: It's a lemon. Kyahahaha. D: In Volume 13, Mr. 5's "Nose Fancy Cannon" is spelled "Hanakuusouhou". Doesn't that really mean (vulgar, I know) "Booger (Hanakuso) Cannon (Hou)"? O: It's a booger. Kyahahaha. I laughed my ass off when I made it up. Mr. 5: Nose * Fancy Cannon!! Volume 14, Chapter 120 No SBS Volume 14, Chapter 121, Page 86 D: Hello, Odacchi-sama!! I am called "Sayaka"! Please answer this!! On page 79 of Volume 11, 4th panel, there's an old drunk guy! Why is he there?! Answer please, Ei-chan! O: In this scene... this guy. Well spotted. I'm so happy. I'll tell you. His name is Sam. He's drunk. On his way home from his eldest daughter's wedding, swaying back and forth across the road, he accidentally came to Arlong Park. All around him he saw people joyfully celebrating. So he got excited too and starting running with them. That's Sam. D: What are those "Raw Ham Melons" that appeared in Volume 11? O: It's an Italian hors d'oeuvres with well salted, thinly sliced raw ham and sweet melon, making a miraculous harmony. They can come in many appearances, but as long its raw ham on top of melon, its "Raw Ham Melon". D: Where do you learn fishman karate? Please tell me. O: At "Fishman Island". It's about halfway down the Grand Line. It'll probably come around sometime, so just take it easy. Volume 14, Chapter 122 No SBS Volume 14, Chapter 123, Page 126 D: PLEASE CONTINUE THE SBS. O: Okay... gotcha. Leave it all to me. D: Oda-sense!! What the heck is this all about?! On page 97 of Volume 13, on the faces of the dummies the ho-ho guy is carrying, it says "Heno-heno-u*chi"!! What is the meaning of this?! (The cry of a reader's soul) O: That's nonsense. Heno-heno-u*chi?! Hahaha... I wouldn't write something like that. This scene, right? AH!! You're right!! Damn you, Igaram!! I can't forgive you for committing such a tyrannical act in this refined manga, One Piece!! And what's with that makeup?! Hey!! Hey. Whoa. Got mad there for a second. I forgive you. (Note: The reader is referring to Heno-heno-unchi, which is all of the characters written on the dummies. Unchi is poop, which is why the reader "censored" it. The Japanese do a lot of these faces with letters on them. I don't really get it.) D: Why does Igarappoi go "ahem, maaa-maaa-maaa"? I'm so interested I can't sleep. O: "Maaa-maaa-maaa". It's the very first thing you practice when you take singing lessons. Maaa (->) Maaa (/) Maaa (^) Maaa (\) Maa (->)So he does that singing thing when he speaks. His throat is stugr...!! Ahem!! Ahem!! Maaa-maaa-maaa-maaa-maaa! Volume 14, Chapter 124, Page 146 D: Sensei!! Heyeyo!! I LOVE USOPP. Hey Eiichirou!!! Look over here!!! USOOOOOOPP RUBBER BAND!!! O: ........ D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I just noticed something odd in the Usopp Gallery Pirates. Let's say I buy the new Volume 13. So how is it that some people have already drawn the new characters? Is it ESP? How do they know? Goodbye. O: Bah!! Whoa, that scared me. I thought I was gonna get hit by a rubber band!! Huh? Oh, the new characters. Well, you see, those people read "Jump". I've been reading it ever since I was a kid, too. Even now. It's a fun magazine. D: Yesterday I was watching television, and this Egyptian pharoah (Like Tutankamen) character had a striped mushroom thing on his CHIN, just like Jango. So my question is, what's the relationship between ancient Egypt and Jango? O: The truth is, there actually is a relationship. Jango is the captain of the Kuro Neko Pirate Crew. All the crew members wear cat ears on their heads, but he has a striped-mushroom chin. For the reason for this, look at the cats everyone in Japan raises. If you go back far enough, they all came from Egypt. So I made him kind of Egyptian. Well, that's what I say, but it really doesn't matter. D: Hello, you squid-bastard. Excuse me, your hickness. Hey Timmy Ueda, I know you're watching! Let's fight!! Shiritori! (Word game in which each person says a word starting with the last letter of the previous word.) MIKAN... AH! SHIT! THE SBS IS OVER. (Note: No Japanese word starts with a solitary n. There has to be a vowel after it.) O: Hey, wait a minute. What does the pura in Tempura mean? And what about the Tem? Tempura... what the heck does that mean? Volume 14, Chapter 125,126 No SBS